Creepypasta: El Origen De Meli Yagami
by Mepo10
Summary: Es el nacer de un nuevo creepypasta de una adolescente llama Meli Yagami que posee el poder de "Telequinesis" Es mi primer fic por favor sean sinceros espero que les guste :))
1. El comienzo

Creepypasta: Meli Yagami

Hace unas semanas han ocurrido múltiples asesinatos inexplicables sin encontrar al culpable. Un ladro asesino que era buscado por la policía fue otra víctima de este asesino desconocido, afortunadamente tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir y ahora cuenta su relato al encontrarse con el asesino.

"Era un día como ningún otro vagaba por las oscuras calles alrededor de las 3 am, estaba buscando a quien robar y matar, para mi suerte había encontrado a una mujer que al parecer salía del trabajo así que no desperdicie mi tiempo en seguirla y tomarla por sorpresa. La agarre por detrás tapando su boca para que no gritara saque mi cuchillo de mi sudadera para clavárselo en su tráquea, pero ello se armó de valor y me dio un codazo en el estómago, empezó a correr pero logre alcanzarla y sin piedad le clave el cuchillo en la cabeza, empecé a revisar su bolso para encontrar algo de valor pero para mí mala suerte no encontré nada, pude notar que personas se acercaban lo más probable era la policía así que decidí correr cuando me aleje me topé con una chica de alrededor de unos 17 años, pude notar que sus cabellos eran negros con mechas de color violeta, mis ganas de matar volvieron así que saque mi cuchillo y sonreí. Clave el cuchillo en su hombro izquierdo pero algo me había llamado mucho la atención no escuche su grito de dolor al contrario ella dio media vuelta y estaba sonriendo mire sus ojos negros, sentí un frio terrible sus ojos mostraban sed de sangre, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía correr y eso fue lo que hice, corrí con todas mis fuerzas mire hacia atrás y no me estaba siguiendo pero al mirar adelante ella estaba esperándome de golpe mi cuerpo no podía moverse ella seguía mirándome mientras sonreía y soltó una palabras que hizo que me erizara la piel"

-No debiste haber hecho eso…

No me había dado cuenta de que el cuchillo aún estaba clavado en su hombro, empezó a sacárselo sin mostrar dolor alguno

-¿Creíste que con esto me matarías? - Empezó a reírse de una manera que sentí mucho miedo

-¡Cállate!

-Mmm personas como tú merecen la muerte – Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

Trate de correr pero fue en vano ella hizo algo que mi cuerpo no pudiera moverse, me di cuenta de que no era una humana normal algo había en ella pero no sabía que era. Ella comenzó a acercase, estaba temblando del miedo.

-¡N-No te acerques más!

Ella solo se rio y me clavo el cuchillo en estómago, empezó a levantar su mano y al tocarme la cabeza escuche un sonido de haberse roto algo, todos mis huesos fueron quebrados yo solo gritaba de dolor y para ella era música para sus oídos

-¿Duele?

-¡M-Maldita!

-Jaja, sigues vivo…Muere

Inesperadamente escuche a la policía a acercarse, me había salvado ella tan solo dejo de tocar mi cabeza y caí al suelo no sentía mi cuerpo "Tsk, molestias" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella había desaparecido.

Estaba en el hospital mis huesos tardaron 2 meses en recomponerse, después de esto fui llevado a la cárcel por mis crímenes, aunque la verdad prefiero estar aquí que estar muerto por esa chica"

Nunca podré olvidar ese rostro

Al día siguiente el criminal yacía muerto en la cama su cuerpo estaba abierto y le habían sacado los órganos de una manera retorcida y sus huesos estaban totalmente quebrados"

"Si alguien puede ver a esta asesina no dude en avisar a las autoridades"

El Origen de Meli Yagami

Era Lunes en la mañana primer día de clases para una adolescente de 17 años. Meli Yagami era una chica muy tranquila y sobretodo muy callada, sus ámbitos son mirar anime, escuchar música Rock, jugar videojuegos, tocar su guitarra y cantar.

Despertó y fue al baño a darse una ducha y a lavarse los dientes, luego se vistió y peino su largo cabello negro con mechas violetas. Al terminar vio el reloj y noto que aún falta una hora y media para ir a la escuela así que decidió sentarse en su cama, tocar la guitarra y cantar.

Después de una hora de música su tía Stefani la interrumpió, su tía era muy arrogante y la maltrataba de vez en cuando, para su mala suerte su tía la obligo a salir del cuarto.

-¿Niña porque no hacer algo mejor en vez de tocar esa cosa y cantar?

-Tsk, me voy a la escuela

Dicho esto se fue de la casa no quería soportar a su tía, al llegar a la escuela fue hacia su salón y se sentó en su escritorio a esperar que iniciara la clase, para su sorpresa una chica de su edad se sentó a su lado.

-¡Hola! – Saludo mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa

-Hola

-Me llamo Mili, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Meli

-A partir de ahora seremos mejores amigas Meli - Anuncio mientras sonreía

Meli se sintió feliz al escuchar eso, había hecho una amiga en poco tiempo. Mili estaba a punto de hablar pero el profesor de matemática, esa era la materia favorita de Meli.

-¿Ahhh porque matemática es tan difícil? – Exalto Mili haciendo un berrinche – ¡Tú eres muy buena en esto tienes todos los ejercicios correcto sin errores!

-Emm si puede ser

-¿No eres de hablar mucho, no?

-Mmm no

-Ya veo, ¿Puedo preguntarte unas cosas luego?

-Ok

-¡Gracias! – Exalto sonriente

Faltaban unos minutos para que sea el horario de salida, Meli suspiro solo tenía ganas de irse pero no quería aguantar a su arrogante tía. Así que decidió volver más tarde a su casa. El timbre sonó y todos salieron Meli agarro su MP3 y audífonos se puso a escuchar música, sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo y dio media vuelta y vio que Mili la estaba siguiendo.

-No te vayas aun, no olvides que debía preguntarte unas cosas – Le dijo mientras sonreía

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Para conocerte mejor

Meli se sintió sorprendida al escuchar eso, jamás tuvo una amiga que le dijera eso se daba cuenta de que eso significaba una gran amistad.

-Vamos a una plaza para hablar mejor

Meli asintió y solo se dispusieron a caminar en dirección a una plaza cerca estaba cerca de la escuela.

-¡Muy bien empecemosssss! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17 Años

- ¿Qué música te gusta?

-Rock

- ¿Qué es lo que haces más habitualmente?

-Mmm jugar videojuegos, ver anime, tocar mi guitarra y cantar

-¡Woow! ¿Cantas?

-Ya te respondí eso

-Ah cierto jaja perdón

Meli no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándola

-Qué lindo cabello tienes…Me gusta mucho esas mechas violetas – Le dijo mientras lo acariciaba

-Gracias

-¿Que tan largo es tu cabello?

-Hasta la cintura me llega

-Woow, Meli…

-¿Mmm?

-Eres muy diferente a otras amigas que he conocido eres muy callada me agradas – Dijo con una sonrisa

Meli no responde nada, solo le sonríe

-Sabes, está anocheciendo debo irme te veré mañana en la escuela Mili – Se dispuso a caminar pero Mili la detuvo

-¡Espera! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No veo porque no

Mili le sonríe y van en dirección a sus casas, cuando estaban cerca de la casa de Mili, Meli sintió que alguien las seguía dio media vuelta y pudo notar dos siluetas persiguiéndolas. Uno se detuvo al frente de ellas amenazándolas con un cuchillo y los otros dos de atrás también estaban armados con cuchillos.

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí~~ - Anuncio la líder del trio

Mili estaba temblando de miedo, por su parte Meli no sentía nada de terror. Pudieron notar que los adolescentes eran de su escuela.

-¿M-Melani que quieres ahora? – Respondió una asustada Mili

-Ohh~~ Ya sabes tonta hacerte sufrir es lo que más disfruto

Se dispuso a correr pero uno de los adolescente la tomo de los brazos inmovilizándola

-Oye, ¿Porque no te largas de aquí?

-Continuara-


	2. Enfrentamiento sanguinario

Creepypasta parte 2:

Melani miro a un lado y vio que estaba Meli observándolas

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Meli vete de aquí!

-No

-Ahh te llamas Meli, escuche que eres nueva en la escuela – Se estaba acercando a Meli y puso su cuchillo en su cuello – ¿Y sabes algo? La personas nuevas le doy un castigo si se entrometen

-Pff no me importa

Melani se estaba enojando, quería clavarle su cuchillo para verla sufrir

-No debes contestarme así, ¡Carlos agárrala!

Carlos agarra a Meli de la misma manera que a Mili, pero seguía sin sentir temor alguno

-Mmm creo que tú serás la primera – Señalo con el cuchillo a Meli

-Hazlo – Le dijo mientras Meli sonreía

-Ehhh parece que no me temes, ¿No es así?

-Jaja, no tienes idea idiota

Al insultarla Melani se explotó de ira y le clavó el cuchillo en el brazo derecho, Meli no sintió dolor alguno

-Eso te enseñara mocosa – Respondió mientras se reía – Ahora es tu turno~~

-¡N-No p-por favor!

-No tiene caso pedir piedad tonta ~~

Mili cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas para sentir el clavado del cuchillo en su cuerpo, la adolescente disfrutaba la escena en la que estaba se disponía apuñar a Mili pero Melani no se imaginó tal cosa

-¿¡Q-Que demonios!?

Meli había recibido el cuchillazo en el hombro izquierdo, Mili se sorprendió al ver eso

-Maldita, ¿Cómo te liberaste?

-Fácil

Miraron a Carlos que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo y el cuchillo clavado en su mano, Melani estaba muy enfadada

-¡Pagaras por eso!

Estaba dispuesta en apuñalarla por tercera vez pero en tan solo en un instante su cuerpo quedó inmóvil

-¿P-Pero cómo? ¿Qué m-me hiciste?

-Oye, ordena a esa imbécil que suelte a Mili o no te gustara lo que te va a esperar – Dijo en una voz fría

-Johana s-suéltala

Johana soltó a Mili, en un rápido movimiento Meli la golpeo en su cuello dejándola inconsciente

-¡Maldita! ¡Pagaras por hacerle eso a mis compañeros!

Meli le hizo un corte en el rostro y unos cortes profundos en sus piernas, toco tu cabeza con su mano y en unos segundo Melani estaba inconsciente. Mili al ver toda esta escena estaba sin habla, estaba muy sorprendida

-Perdón que hayas sido testigo de esto

Meli se sentía extraña, quería seguir haciendo sufrir a esos adolescentes, en su interior le decía que lo haga quería ver sangre, pero decidió controlarse

-N-No importa esos siempre me molestaban

Miro las heridas de Meli y aún estaba desangrándose

-¡Meli tus heridas! ¡Hay que curarlas rápido!

-No hace falta

-¡Si hace falta vamos a mi casa rápido!

Mili agarro del brazo a Meli y se fueron corriendo hasta la casa

-Siéntate aquí voy a traer el botiquín

Fue corriendo a buscar el botiquín mientras que Meli estaba sentada en el sillón recostándose y en un sintió arder sus heridas, Mili volvió rápidamente con el botiquín y empezó a curar las heridas

-L-Lo siento m-mucho Meli

-No importa no es tu culpa

-Esto fue por mi culpa si no hubiera sido por Melani y sus amigos no estarías así, y sobretodo me protegiste

-Debí hacerlo, auch duele…

-P-perdón

Mili termino de limpiar las heridas y se dispuso a vendarlas, al terminar Meli le agradeció por curarla, se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pero su amiga la detuvo

-Necesito preguntarte algo

Meli no contesto solo se dispuso a escuchar su preguntar

-Continuara-


End file.
